This invention relates to a display device for a motor vehicle for displaying various conditions. Conventional devices to detect various conditions of, for example, a motor vehicle such as speedometer, tachometer, etc. display a condition of the vehicle according to a signal indicating a single condition of the vehicle (vehicle signal), respectively. Each sensor is coupled to one display. The displays are not interrelated to each other. Moreover, with limited display area on a motor vehicle dashboard, a large number of individual displays is difficult to arrange and properly organize for user efficiency.